Winter Heat
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Jongin pikir, semua yang dia inginkan adalah uang, tapi kemudian, senyum Kyungsoo mengubah segalanya. (Hyung!AU)


**Prompt code**

123

 **Judul**

 _Winter Heat_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Do Seungsoo, Chanyeol, past!Chansoo

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

Minor-character death, age!Switch, terdapat beberapa bahasa kasar, dan disability!au

 **Author's Note**

Ini adalah ff terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis sepanjang sejarah aku jadi kpopers, aku udah berusaha sebisa aku buat bikin ff ini sebagus mungkin, serapi mungkin.. jadi, adapun yang akan kalian baca ini adalah ff berantakan hasil jerih payah terbaikku. Tolong apresiasinya ya. :') dan untuk kontributor, anda Jjang sekali! Kamu bikin aku tertarik sama prompt kamu tapi disaat yang bersamaan bikin aku gelagapan juga, aku bener-bener pengen baca ff jenis Prompt no.123 ini, tapi gak ada yang ngambil jadi, daripada mubazir aku sendiri yang ngambil dan gak tahu kalau aku bakal kewalahan sendiri :D tapi, sekarang masa-masa itu udah lewat haha dan itu gak lepas dari jasa para pengurus di project KFF2K17 ini, gak tau lagi harus ngomong kaya apa, tapi mereka berjasa banyak banget dalam project ini maupun dalam proses aku jadi seorang penulis, mereka gak henti-hentinya nyemangatin aku, nenangin aku, supaya aku yang terus-terusan dapet kendala di tengah jalan gak menyerah, mereka adalah pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa yang sangat aku syukuri keberadaannya :'D makasih banyak ya pengurus deul-nim(?)

 **Summary**

 _Jongin pikir, semua yang dia inginkan adalah uang, tapi kemudian, senyum Kyungsoo mengubah segalanya_

 **-.o0o.-**

 **Winter Heat (Because i Love You)**

 **-.o0o.-**

Orang bilang, manusia itu mempunyai empat tahapan dalam hidup. Tahap menanam, tahap memberi pupuk, tahap menuai dan tahap menikmati hasil tuaiannya. Itu adalah kutipan dari sebuah drama yang tidak sengaja Jongin tonton disalah satu kedai makanan tempat dia makan suatu malam. Tapi Jongin merasa, hidupnya hanya memiliki tiga tahapan. Menanam, memberi pupuk dan menuai buah yang dia tanam. Karena tidak peduli seberapa bagus bibit yang dia tanam, atau seberapa banyak pupuk yang dia berikan, tidak pernah sekalipun dia menuai buah yang dia inginkan. Apalagi menikmatinya. Kalaupun ada.. itu hanyalah buah yang busuk.

Seperti sekarang misalnya, dia terjebak di dalam penjara bersama sahabatnya yang sedang menderita penyakit kanker pankreas stadium ahir dan tengah berada pada detik-detik terahir hidupnya, singkatnya, sedang sekarat.

Katakanlah itu karena bibit yang dia tanam adalah bibit yang buruk juga (menipu orang dan menggunakan uang orang itu untuk hasil usaha tidaklah pernah menjadi hal yang baik). Tapi, tidak bisakah dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih bagus dari 'buah ini' mengingat seberapa banyak pupuk yang sudah dia berikan?

"Apa kau punya rokok?" datang sebuah suara serak dari seseorang bertubuh ringkih di sampingnya dan Jongin mendengus.

"Kalau aku punya rokok, kita sudah bisa bebas dari tempat busuk ini dari jauh-jauh hari, bodoh. Kenapa? Ingin mati satu jam lebih cepat?"

"Satu jam lebih cepat atau dua jam lebih cepat tidak ada bedanya, aku tetap akan mati," Seungsoo menjawab sambil terkekeh dan Jongin menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya juga terlihat sangat pucat itu, ia tidak tahu seberapa sakit yang sedang sahabatnya tahan saat ini. Selama 7 bulan mereka dipenjara, Seungsoo hanya pernah diantar kerumah sakit oleh polisi sebanyak satu kali. Itupun sudah 3 bulan yang lalu, sekarang keadaannya sudah sangat parah sampai-sampai Jongin merasa dia akan mati detik ini juga. "ah, aku ingat dokter pernah bilang kalau umurku tinggal 3 bulan lagi"

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku tidak ingat kau pernah percaya pada orang lain?" itu benar, Seungsoo memiliki satu moto dalam hidupnya, moto yang selalu dia pegang erat dan tidak pernah dia langgar; _'jangan pernah memepercayai siapapun, jangan bahkan pada dirimu sendiri'_. Secara alamiah, hal itu pula lah yang membuat mereka memulai usaha menipu ini. Karena Seungsoo sangat membenci orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Susunannya sederhana; Mereka mencari target, menyusun rencana, menipu targetnya, lalu mengambil apapun yang target mereka miliki sebagai hukuman. _"Hukuman kepercayaan"_ –Seungsoo menyebutnya seperti itu.

Kalau Jongin _sih_ , alasan yang dia miliki sedikit lebih sederhana; uang. Untuk saat ini, hal itu masih berada pada nomor satu di daftar prioritas hidupnya.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku hanya mempertimbangkannya asal kau tahu," Seungsoo sedikit meringis seraya meremas baju dibagian perutnya membuat Jongin sedikit lebih waspada. "Jongin, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan saat aku mati nanti?" anehnya, dia tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan berhenti bicara dalam waktu dekat.

"Menguburmu dan menaburkan _wine_ mahal diatas kuburanmu?" Seungsoo tergelak sebelum sedetik kemudian mendesis karena rasa sakit yang menyengat di perut bagian bawahnya semakin terasa.

"Meskipun aku akan sangat suka dengan hal itu, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang aku harap bisa kau lakukan.." ia berkata setelah dengan susah payah mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

"Apa?"

"Kyungsoo." Jongin terdiam sesaat setelah Seungsoo mengucapkan nama itu. Dia tidak mungkin lupa akan permintaan Seungsoo 7 bulan yang lalu (sehari setelah mereka masuk penjara dan Seungsoo memberitahunya bahwa dia mengidap penyakit kanker pankreas stadium tiga) dimana jika Seungsoo meninggal selama mereka berada dalam penjara, maka saat masa tahanan mereka berakhir, Jongin harus pergi menemui dan menjaga Kyungsoo, adiknya yang buta dan hidup sebatang kara.

Sebenarnya tanpa pikir panjang pun Jongin akan dengan senang hati menolak permintaan itu karena dia tidak suka tanggung jawab. Faktanya, dia membenci hal itu. Jongin masih belum siap untuk menjadi seseorang sebodoh itu, mengurus orang buta? _Huh_ , dia masih ingin merasakan kebebasan. Dia masih muda, tampan, ada banyak kesempatan baginya untuk bersenang-senang, kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengurus orang buta?

Seungsoo yang seperti tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan, tersenyum. "Aku punya sedikit tabungan di bank"

"Ya, kau memang pelit dan selalu memilih menabungkan uangmu daripada menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang," respon Jongin acuh tak acuh. Ia ingat Seungsoo setiap bulannya selalu pergi ke bank dan menabungkan uang hasil menipu mereka, dia bahkan selalu menolak setiap kali Jongin ingin meminjamnya dan beralasan kalau uang itu akan ia gunakan untuk kebutuhannya suatu hari nanti.

"Mau kah kau mengambilkannya untukku dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo? Anak itu tidak hidup dengan cukup bahagia selama ini,"

Jongin mendengus, _lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau hidup hanya dari hasil menipu orang lain, kau pikir itu adalah hidup yang cukup bahagia bagimu?_

 _Dan aku? Bagaimana dengan aku?_ Jongin menggerutu dalam hatinya. "Memangnya kau punya uang sebanyak apa?"

"Hanya lima ribu dolar"

Jongin nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Seungsoo mengucapkan nominalnya dengan nada santai. "APA?! Apa kau bercanda?!"

Seungsoo terbatuk cukup lama dan menggeleng. Jongin jadi sedikit merasa bersalah telah berteriak padanya karena itu ia mengelus punggung Seungsoo dengan lembut. Tapi apa benar orang ini punya lima ribu dolar di tabungannya? _Bagaimana bisa?_ Jika dia punya uang sebanyak itu kenapa juga dia tidak menggunakannya untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari tempat terkutuk ini? Itu bahkan tidak ada seperempat dari nominal yang dia sebutkan tadi. Atau mengobati penyakit sialannya yang selalu saja membawa masalah pada pekerjaan mereka, atau.. bagaimana dengan uang itu diberikan saja pada Jongin? Jongin akan lebih dari senang menerima itu.

Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas dibenak Jongin, tapi dari itu semua, ada satu yang paling mengganggu pikirannya.

Kenapa uang sebanyak itu harus dia sia-siakan untuk seorang anak dari orang tua yang telah menelantarkannya? Jongin tidak habis pikir.

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih sekali jika kau mau melakukannya Jongin."

Ya tentu, Seungsoo akan menghabiskan uang lima ribu dolar yang sudah mati-matian dia tabung dari hasil jerih payahnya selama ini secara cuma-cuma hanya untuk adiknya yang mungkin bahkan tidak peduli apa dia hidup atau tidak. Dan hanya memberikan ucapan terimakasih untuknya, seseorang yang telah menemaninya di waktu-waktu tersulit hidupnya, yang seolah telah berbagi nyawa dengannya, yang selalu membangunkannya setiap kali dia terjatuh.

Jongin berdecih.

Seungsoo tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan, dia selalu tahu. Karena itu dia dengan perlahan mengenggam tangan Jongin, Jongin yang merasakan sebuah sentuhan dari tangan dingin itu menoleh.

Dan menemukan Seungsoo tersenyum lemah padanya.

Senyum yang tidak pernah Jongin lihat selama 10 tahun mereka bersahabat, senyuman yang seolah mengatakan, _'Aku percaya padamu'_. Dan Jongin benci itu.

Jika Seungsoo adalah orang yang tidak ingin percaya pada orang lain, maka Jongin adalah orang yang tidak pernah ingin dipercayai oleh orang lain, karena sekali kau mendapat kepercayaan dari seseorang, maka kau memiliki satu tanggung jawab di punggungmu (Jongin tidak suka tanggung jawab, ingat?). Itulah mungkin kenapa ia dan Seungsoo, meskipun tidak seperti sahabat pada umumnya, mampu berteman selama 10 tahun tanpa ada kendala yang serius. Namun Seungsoo tidak seperti Seungsoo yang dia kenal saat ini, Seungsoo telah memberikan kepercayaan pertamanya, dan dari semua orang didunia ini.. orang itu harus Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?" dia menarik tangannya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang aku kenal dimuka bumi ini,"

Jongin berdecih, "Apa aku seharusnya tersanjung mendengar hal itu?" ia memutar bola matanya dan Seungsoo terkekeh pelan, sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

"Rasanya seperti aku menitipkan segumpal daging pada seekor harimau dan memintanya untuk tidak memakannya _ya_?" Seungsoo masih terkekeh dan Jongin tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi dengan perumpamaan itu. "Aku sudah sering menghukum orang karena kepercayaan bodoh mereka, kalaupun kepercayaan pertama dan terakhirku ini sia-sia, aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu," ia melanjutkan dan Jongin baru sadar kalau Seungsoo sudah meringkuk di atas lantai saat dia menoleh kearahnya sedetik kemudian, matanya tampak berat seolah akan tertutup kapan saja. Dia nampak sangat kelelahan, padahal hari ini polisi membebaskannya dari tugas bersih-bersih. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman yang setimpal untukmu jika kau sampai menghianati kepercayaanku,"

"Apa? kau akan menghantuiku seumur hidupku?" Seungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku akan mempromosikan diriku menjadi malaikat maut secepatnya dan akan kupastikan kalau kau adalah orang pertama yang aku cabut nyawanya, dengan paksa." Seungsoo sempat terbatuk di tengah-tengah kalimatnya saat ia berusaha untuk tertawa, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sisinya sebelum dia menemukan orang yang tepat yang bisa menemaninya hingga akhir hidupnya, mengerti?"

Dia tahu dia seharusnya tertawa karena apa yang Seungsoo katakan amatlah sangat terdengar konyol. Namun ia menemukan dirinya berubah panik saat ia menyaksikan mata bulat Seungsoo tertutup secara perlahan seiring dengan deru napasnya yang melambat, tapi di saat-saat itu juga dia masih sempat untuk tersenyum padanya dan berbisik.

"Tolong jaga adikku, Jongin."

Tubuhnya berhenti naik turun setelah itu seolah dia telah berhenti bernapas. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetaran untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Seungsoo, dan meskipun dia tahu bagaimana hasilnya, dia tetap menemukan tubuhnya mendadak lemas saat ia tidak bisa merasakan denyut apapun disana.

Seungsoo telah meninggal dihadapannya.

-.o0o.-

Akhir bulan November, dimana salju pertama telah turun di Korea adalah waktu dimana Jongin dibebaskan dari hukumannya. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengunjungi makam Seungsoo. Ditengah udara dingin yang menusuk tulang, dia menaburkan soju murahan yang dia beli dengan uang receh yang dia temukan di saku tasnya. Setelah memanjatkan beberapa doa yang dia tahu, ia meneguk sisa soju yang ada dibotolnya sampai habis tak tersisa kemudian ia memasukkan selembar kertas yang telah dia gulung kedalam botol soju yang telah kosong ditangannya.

Dia meletakan botol itu diatas makam Seungsoo, kemudian, ia membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

 _Seungsoo-ya.._

 _Setelah banyak berpikir selama 5 bulan ini, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan uangmu untuk diriku sendiri daripada untuk sesuatu yang kau perintahkan padaku. Aku menghargaimu sebagai sahabatku Soo, tentu saja. Tapi ini berbeda. Adikmu, meskipun kau tidak memberinya uang sebanyak itu, dia tetap bisa hidup. Tapi aku tidak, aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun ingat? Aku juga tidak bisa melanjutkan usaha menipu kita tanpa ide ide brilianmu. Kau tidak mungkin tega membiarkan aku mati kelaparan kan Seungsoo?_

 _Ini tidak seperti dia akan menemuimu dan mengatakan terimakasih padamu setelah dia mendapatkan uangnya. Iya kan?_

 _Jadi Seungsoo, sebelum semuanya terbuang sia-sia. Tolong relakan uang itu untukku hm? Aku berjanji akan menggunakannya dengan baik._

 _Kau benar, seharusnya kau tidak mempercayai siapapun, harusnya kau seperti itu saja sampai kau mati, kenapa kau harus melanggarnya sekarang?_

 _Inilah hukuman yang harus kau dapatkan, bodoh._

 _Tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap menjenguk adikmu sesekali, untuk melihat keadaannya._

 _Aku harap kau bisa mengerti dan memaafkanku atas apa yang akan aku lakukan ini._

 _p.s: tolong jangan mencabut nyawaku dengan terlalu kasar saat kau benar-benar jadi malaikat maut nanti._

 _Aku menyayangimu, Seungsoo._

 _Dari Jongin, sahabat 10 tahunmu yang terancam mati jika tidak punya uang 5 ribu dolar_

Jongin pergi ke bank untuk mencairkan uang tabungan Seungsoo, tapi pihak bank mengatakan kalau dia butuh persetujuan seseorang yang namanya tertera di surat kuasa yang sudah Seungsoo tulis, 'Do Kyungsoo'. Tentu saja, Seungsoo tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan Jongin mengambil uangnya sendiri.

Jongin mendesah kesal saat dia menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Tidak terlalu besar untuk dikatakan rumah milik konglomerat, tapi cukup besar untuk dikatakan rumah seorang pria muda buta yang hidup sebatang kara.

Dia tidak seharusnya berada disana, dia seharusnya sudah berada di _club_ mahal impiannya dan bersenang-senang. Tapi _sial_ , dia membutuhkan _stempel_ itu.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama Jongin datang ke rumah ini. Dia pernah berada di tempat yang sama setahun yang lalu, setahun sebelumnya, dan setahun sebelumnya lagi. Seungsoo biasanya mengajaknya melihat rumah ini dari luar gerbang setiap pertengahan bulan januari, _"Ulang tahun adikku,"_ Seungsoo menjawab saat Jongin bertanya kenapa harus selalu tanggal itu. Meskipun yang mereka lakukan hanya berdiri disana di tengah dinginnya musim dingin, mengamati rumah itu dari celah-celah pagar hingga lampunya dimatikan selama berjam jam, Jongin tidak ingat pernah menemukan dirinya mengeluh karena hal itu. Dia hanya selalu diam disisi Seungsoo dengan tenang dan menunggunya untuk mengatakan "Ayo pergi." seraya menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian meletakkan sekotak hadiah dan pergi mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Bagaimanapun, tahun lalu sedikit berbeda. Karena saat itu Seungsoo diberi tahu kalau adiknya mengalami kecelakaan dan menderita kebutaan. Untuk pertama kalinya, saat itu yang mereka lihat bukanlah rumah yang sepi dan gelap, tapi seorang Kyungsoo yang tengah meraung seperti orang gila di depan rumahnya seraya melemparkan dan menghancurkan berbagai benda yang bisa dia raih, dia berteriak memanggil nama Seungsoo berkali-kali, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bersembunyi, mengatakan bahwa dia cukup menderita dan bahwa dia sangat membutuhkannya. Seungsoo menangis pilu hingga berlutut di tanah sambil tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan 'maaf' seolah kata demi kata yang Kyungsoo keluarkan begitu mengiris hatinya.

Jongin hanya menyaksikan keduanya dalam diam.

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka dia akan berdiri di tempat ini lagi sendirian dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk juga. Dia menghela napas sebelum kemudian menekan bel, namun tidak ada yang merespon bahkan setelah dia menekannya berkali-kali. Karena itu Jongin memilih untuk melompati pagar saja.

Mengingat tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintu pagar, Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak repot-repot mengetuk pintu juga, dia menggunakan kemampuannya membuka pintu yang terkunci dan memasukinya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, melakukan hal-hal seperti itu sudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan baginya.

Secara perlahan, ia membuka pintu itu dan hal pertama yang dia temukan adalah ruangan yang gelap, berantakan dan berdebu. Dia sudah bisa memperkirakan keadaan ini sebelumnya (orang buta tidak punya waktu atau kemampuan untuk membuat rumahnya terlihat rapi).

Seraya mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung, menghindari debu yang begitu tebal memasuki alat pernapasannya, dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam lagi. Rumah ini tidak memiliki banyak ruangan, hanya ada dapur (dia berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan disana), satu kamar mandi dan tiga kamar tidur yang disetiap pintunya terdapat nama dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan; 'Ayah-Ibu' 'Seungsoo' dan 'Kyungsoo'.

Secara otomatis, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang terakhir. Dia mendorong pintu itu dan spontan menutup hidungnya saat bau tidak sedap menguar dari sana.

"Sial, apa ada bangkai disini? Baunya busuk sekali!" ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri tidak sadar bahwa suaranya telah membangunkan seseorang didalam sana.

" _H-hyung_?" dia sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar suara berat yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu sudut di ruangan itu. "A-apa itu kau?"

Jongin berdehem sekali memutuskan untuk tidak dulu menjawab dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, sedikit terbatuk di langkahnya yang ketiga karena sial, baunya menyengat sekali. Beruntung, dia menemukan sebuah jendela dan dengan segera menyingkap gordennya lalu membuka jendelanya dengan begitu, sedikit udara segar bisa masuk.

Dengan begitu juga Jongin jadi bisa melihat seseorang terduduk di ranjang mengenakan baju yang nampak kebesaran ditubuh kecilnya, dengan rambut berantakan yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi hampir seluruh bagian sisi wajahnya, sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Jika Jongin tidak ingat kalau ini adalah rumah adik temannya, maka dia sudah pasti mengira sosok orang itu adalah hantu.

Jongin sadar kalau orang itu menggenggam sebuah tongkat baseball di tangannya terlihat seperti akan mengayunkannya kapan saja. Hal itu membuat Jongin jadi sedikit lebih waspada.

"S-siapa kau?" sepertinya Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Jongin bukanlah orang yang dia kira.

"Aku Kim Jongin, teman kakakmu-"

"Pergi" Kyungsoo berkata dengan dingin memotong kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur dan secara mengejutkan mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ yang dia genggam ke arahnya. Sontak Jongin mundur beberapa langkah cukup untuk terhindar dari ayunan tongkat itu.

"H-hei tenanglah.."

"Pergi!" Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya dan malah mengayunkan tongkatnya lebih gencar lagi kesana kemari, Jongin berlari ketempat lain dan ia merasa sangat beruntung saat tiba-tiba saja tongkat yang Kyungsoo ayunkan mengenai sebuah guci berukuran besar hingga hancur. _'kalau aku masih berdiri disana tadi sudah pasti pinggangku yang hancur saat ini'_

Tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo semakin menggila lagi, Jongin berinisiatif menghentikannya dengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Meskipun tubuh anak itu jauh lebih kecil darinya, tapi itu tidak mudah karena Kyungsoo memberontak dengan sangat kuat.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU! TOLOOOONG! TOL-" dan Jongin terpaksa harus membekap mulutnya juga.

"Dengar, aku kesini bukan untuk menyakitimu. Aku kesini atas perintah kakakmu- _aaaaakk.._ " tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menggigit telapak tangannya dan saat dia sibuk meringis kesakitan, Kyungsoo telah berbalik menghadap kearahnya lalu memukulnya dengan tongkat _baseball_ itu dengan cukup keras, kali ini tongkatnya tepat mengenai lengan bagian atas Jongin.

Ia membungkuk dan mengerang kesakitan.

" _Fuck!_ "

"Pergi sebelum aku menghabisimu" Kyungsoo berkata dengan dingin lagi, aura kegelapan mengelilingi tubuhnya, Jongin sampai merinding melihat itu. Dia hampir lupa kalau laki-laki dihadapannya ini adalah orang buta.

"Tapi kakakmu-" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo sudah mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan sangat tinggi, beruntung kali ini Jongin cukup cekatan untuk merebut tongkat itu dari tangannya sebelum benda keras itu mengenai tubuhnya lagi (mungkin kali ini kepalanya yang jadi sasaran).

Tidak menyerah sampai disitu, Kyungsoo dengan cepat berbalik dan meraba-raba sesuatu diatas tempat tidur, beberapa detik kemudian dia menggenggam sebuah _handphone_ dan mengatakan sesuatu pada _handphone_ itu guna men _dial_ nomor nya.

"Chanyeol-"

Sebelum bahkan sempat terdengar nada sambung dari sana, Jongin lagi-lagi dengan sigap merampas benda itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan ponselku! Dasar penjahat!" Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya sejauh mungkin berusaha meraih benda yang dia inginkan, Jongin mencengkram bahunya supaya dia berhenti tapi Kyungsoo malah berteriak semakin histeris.

"Kakakmu sudah meninggal dan dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu!" saat itulah Kyungsoo ahirnya terdiam mematung, tubuhnya menegang. Jongin menghela napas saat melihat usahanya berhasil.

"A-apa katamu?"

-.o0o.-

Jongin berkali-kali mengerucutkan hidungnya karena aroma busuk itu tercium semakin menyengat dari sini. Dia baru sadar kalau bau itu berasal dari ranjang yang dia duduki dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya, berapa hari anak ini tidak mandi?

Setelah susah payah meyakinkan Kyungsoo kalau apa yang dia katakan adalah benar, dan bahwa dia tidak memiliki niat jahat sedikitpun padanya (juga secara diam-diam melemparkan tongkat baseballnya keluar jendela), Kyungsoo ahirnya mau melemahkan pertahanannya dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk bersebelahan di ranjang Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang berpegangan erat pada selimutnya seolah benda itu adalah senjata pelindung terakhir yang dia miliki.

"dia meninggal karena penyakit kanker pankreas stadium empat yang dia derita, 5 bulan yang lalu didalam penjara, dihadapanku" Jongin memulai, dia sedikit menunduk dikalimat terakhir. Wajah pucat Seungsoo yang sedang tersenyum padanya melintas di benaknya membuat Jongin Tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah perasaan bersalah yang selalu coba dia lupakan kembali menyeruak di hatinya, Jongin mengenyahkannya lagi sesaat kemudian.

Bagaimanapun, dia tidak mengira akan mendengar suara tawa dari orang di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh kearahnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang tertunduk dengan bahu terguncang, sedang tertawa. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, dia terlihat sedang menangis.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya tidak terlalu heran. "Apa kau kira aku sedang membuat lelucon?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lucu saja, dia mati tanpa sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal sekalipun padaku selama 10 tahun ini. Padahal sebelumnya dia bilang dia akan hidup dengan lebih baik setelah berpisah dari kami. Ppfft omong kosong.." tapi Jongin tahu tidak ada yang lucu saat dia melihat ada setitik airmata di sudut matanya.

Dia baru sadar, jika dari jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo sedikit lebih jelas dan hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya adalah matanya sangat besar dan bulat. "Lalu kenapa kau kesini? Jangan bilang dia menyuruhmu untuk menjagaku atau alasan-alasan menjijikan sejenis itu?"

"Dia memang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu,"

Jongin sudah tahu Kyungsoo akan mendengus, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan berdiri dan menyuruhnya pergi lagi.

Dari apa yang dia lihat, Kyungsoo sangatlah mirip dengan Seungsoo, keras kepala, susah dimengerti dan melelahkan untuk dihadapi.

Tapi dia sedikit banyak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

"Kakimu berdarah.." dia tidak berbohong, kaki Kyungsoo memang berdarah dan Jongin sudah melihatnya dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin dia tidak sengaja meninjak pecahan keramik tadi, sekarang darahnya sudah cukup banyak dan berceceran disana-sini. Kyungsoo sedikit menggerakkan kakinya, sepertinya dia sendiri juga baru sadar kalau kakinya terluka.

"Bukan urusanmu," dia tetap mencoba berbicara dengan nada dingin. Jongin menghela napas, sepertinya akan jadi sedikit lebih panjang lagi.

"Dengar, aku akan mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu setelah itu pergi dari sini oke?"

"Apa pedulimu? Lupakan! Pergilah dari sini sekarang juga sebelum aku berteriak dan membuat para tetangga mengusirmu."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu? Kau hanya orang asing yang entah datang darimana dan mengaku menjadi orang yang diberi amanat oleh seseorang yang bahkan sangat kubenci, apa alasan aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu padamu?"

"Kalau kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, harusnya kau juga bisa berpikir kalau tidak ada untungnya bagiku berbuat buruk kepadamu, iya 'kan? Ini tidak seperti kau punya sesuatu yang berharga yang kau takutkan akan diambil orang lain," Jongin tidak berniat untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang uang tabungan Seungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak tanpa ekspresi, Jongin mengamatinya sedikit cemas. _Tolong berhentilah bertingkah keras kepala, aku sudah sangat lapar._ Batinnya.

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau pikir aku ini bodoh karena aku buta, iya 'kan? Tentu saja kau kesini untuk mengambil hak asuhku dan mendapat banyak uang dari pihak asuransi. Kau.. bukan orang pertama yang melakukan ini asal kau tahu,"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, uang? asuransi? Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan? Apa dia punya uang lain selain uang tabungan Seungsoo? Jika iya, itu akan sangat bagus sekali. Jongin mau tidak mau tersenyum lebar memikirkannya. Uang, uang, dan banyak lagi uang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan-" namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang tangan sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram lengan bagian atasnya dan menariknya hingga berdiri.

"Sekarang, pergi"

"Tapi kakimu-"

"Per-gi." cukup sudah, Jongin sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia membalik posisi mereka dan dengan cekatan menaruh tubuh Kyungsoo di pundaknya, anak itu boleh bermulut besar, memiliki aura yang menyeramkan dan bertempramen tinggi. Tapi saat Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya, dia langsung berteriak ketakutan seperti seorang gadis. Jongin mendengus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Jongin tidak menggubris dan tetap membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tak henti-hentinya memberontak ke ruang tengah yang lebih terang daripada kamar sumpek ini, ia lalu mendudukkannya di sofa yang posisinya sudah tidak jelas menghadap kemana.

"Diam disini, jika tidak, kau bisa lemas kehabisan darah!"

Ahirnya Kyungsoo terdiam meskipun sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin dari tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Dimana kotak P3K nya?"

"Aku tidak punya hal-hal semacam itu,"

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar.

Untung saja dia punya beberapa perban dan alkohol di tasnya (itu selalu dibutuhkan kapanpun dan dimanapun jika kau adalah seorang kriminal) dan berharap kalau alat-alat itu belum kadaluarsa mengingat ia membelinya sudah setahun yang lalu sebelum masuk penjara.

Setelah merebus air hangat dan menempatkannya di mangkuk juga mengambil selembar kain yang ia temukan tergantung tak beraturan di rak. Jongin berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo dan menaikkan kakinya ke lututnya, dengan begitu dia jadi bisa melihat lebih jelas luka yang ada ditelapak kaki Kyungsoo.

Kakinya sangat hitam dan bau. Jongin sampai harus menutup hidungnya kuat-kuat. _Lihat apa yang kulakukan demi adikmu Seungsoo, kau harus mempertimbangkannya dulu matang-matang saat kau akan mencabut nyawaku nanti._

Secara mengejutkan, Kyungsoo berubah jadi makhluk yang tenang selama Jongin mengobati kakinya. Dia hanya duduk tegap dengan pandangan mata kosong seraya memainkan ujung baju kebesarannya, juga kalau tidak salah lihat, Kyungsoo pernah sekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu terlihat seperti dia tengah menahan.. malu? _Jadi kau sadar kalau kau itu bau, iya 'kan?_

Tapi entah kenapa, Jongin merasa pemandangan itu cukup lucu. Dia terlihat sangat buas beberapa menit yang lalu tapi tetap saja sekarang, dia berubah jadi seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

Baru saat Jongin akan menempelkan perban di kakinyalah Kyungsoo mulai membuka suara. "Ingat untuk pergi dari sini setelah kau selesai mengobatiku,"

Jongin _facepalm_. "Apa itu satu-satunya yang bisa kau katakan kepada orang yang telah menolongmu? Tidak ada terima kasih?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dan Jongin memberikan satu tetes _betadine_ terakhir di perbannya sebelum semuanya selesai, kemudian dia menurunkan kembali kaki Kyungsoo.

"Kau, berapa lama sebenarnya kau berniat akan hidup seperti ini?" Jongin berdiri dan mengamati Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berantakan, kotor, bau. Ini lebih pantas disebut kandang ayam daripada sebuah rumah. Dan matanya kembali tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Saat itu dia baru menyadari kalau Kyungsoo memiliki memar di dahinya, juga beberapa luka goresan di jari-jari tangannya. Jongin yakin ada lebih banyak lagi luka yang dia miliki di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kau selalu menolak saat seseorang menawarkanmu bantuan, hanya karena kau takut orang itu mengambil uang asuransimu?" Jongin mendengus. "Seberapa pelit lagi sebenarnya yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Kyungsoo menggeretakkan giginya geram, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang buas beberapa menit lalu sudah kembali menampakkan keberadaannya.

"Kau tidak bisa makan dengan benar, kau selalu terluka dan tidak ada yang membantumu mengobati lukamu, kau juga tidak bisa mandi sendirian. Aku terkejut bagaimana orang sepertimu masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang," Jongin menyeringai puas tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali saat melihat ekspresi tersinggung diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar, orang sepertiku memang seharusnya mati sejak dulu, puas?!" bentaknya kemudian, Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cepat membuat Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya secara otomatis bersiaga kalau-kalau Kyungsoo akan menggila lagi.

Namun tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo malah berjalan melewatinya. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, jadi aku boleh tinggal disini atau tidak- maksudku, apa aku boleh menjagamu?"

Hanya suara pintu yang dibanting keras-keras yang dia dengar sebagai jawaban.

-.o0o.-

Seperti yang dia kira, mengurus seseorang bukanlah suatu pekerjaan yang mudah, terlebih saat orang itu adalah orang yang buta dan sangat keras kepala seperti Kyungsoo.

Sudah tiga hari dia berada di rumah ini, tapi kepalanya serasa akan pecah menghadapi Kyungsoo. Anak itu benar-benar susah diatur, dia menarik kembali ucapannya tentang Kyungsoo dan Seungsoo yang memiliki sifat yang sama. Karena Kyungsoo yang terburuk. Setidaknya Seungsoo tidak menggigitnya saat dia memaksanya untuk mandi (tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi Jongin memang tidak pernah memaksa Seungsoo mandi- ah lupakan). Kyungsoo bahkan pernah membanting tubuh Jongin ke lantai, padahal yang dia lakukan hanya membangunkannya dari tidur (Jongin tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang buta melakukan banyak hal untuk menyakiti orang lain seperti itu). Saat dia menyuruhnya untuk makan, Kyungsoo akan dengan sangat kasarnya menolak (hanya untuk dilihat oleh Jongin sedang meraba-raba rak makanan di dapur tengah malam dan mengunyah ramen mentah).

Tapi untungnya Kyungsoo hanya diam saja saat Jongin mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan menggunakan kamar Seungsoo, mengingat kamar itu satu-satu nya ruangan yang tidak terkunci selain kamar Kyungsoo tentunya. Jongin tidak mungkin tidur di sofa ruang tengah atau kalau tidak dia pasti akan mati kedinginan. Dan dia juga tidak mungkin tidur di kamar Kyungsoo ( _Tidak. Terima kasih)._

Tentu, sekeras kepala apapun anak itu, dia juga tetap manusia. Pasti ada satu cara untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Dan pasti ada alasan kenapa Kyungsoo belum juga meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengusirnya dari rumah ini.

Sejauh ini, yang sudah Jongin lakukan hanya membuat anak itu mandi (dengan beberapa luka gigitan di tangan sebagai balasan). Dan membersihkan rumah yang sebelumnya terlihat seperti kandang ayam itu. Dia pernah berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo mau memotong rambutnya tapi apa yang dia dapatkan adalah todongan gunting yang tajam, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyerah setelah itu.

Semua yang Jongin butuhkan hanyalah stempel tanda tangan Kyungsoo, tapi sebanyak ini dan masih banyak lagi yang harus dia lakukan.

Tapi bagaimanapun, sekejam apapun, Kyungsoo hanyalah anak berumur 20 tahun yang buta dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Pasti tidak sulit mengambil sesuatu darinya.

-.o0o.-

Jongin sedang membayangkan dirinya mengenakan setelan jas mahal berada di sebuah _club_ terkenal dengan segelas _champagne_ mahal ditangannya dan wanita-wanita nakal di sekelilingnya. Itu tentu akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan jika dia sudah mendapatkan uang tabungan Seungsoo yang mana ia yakin tidak akan lama lagi. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin tertawa cekikikan –tawanya terhenti saat ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangan meraba-raba diudara.

"Kau mau kemana?" dia bertanya namun sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli juga, karena dia sedang sangat malas menghadapi ke brutalan Kyungsoo saat ini. Badannya masih terasa remuk karena dibanting oleh Kyungsoo tempo hari.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dari arahnya berjalan, Jongin bisa tahu kalau dia sedang menuju ke kamar mandi. Jongin mendengus, _'Masih bersikeras berlagak tidak membutuhkan bantuanku huh?'_ lalu, sebuah ide melintas begitu saja di benaknya.

Jongin menyeringai sebelum kemudian beranjak guna melancarkan aksinya. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap mendahului Kyungsoo dan mengambil sponge pencuci piring yang masih berlumuran sabun dari wastafel kemudian meletakkannya tepat didepan kaki Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat dia kembali berdiri dibelakangnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara. Maka saat Kyungsoo menginjak _sponge_ itu seperti harapannya, dia terpeleset kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan dan Jongin dengan mudahnya menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

Kyungsoo berteriak terkejut, ini lucu karena dia selalu berteriak seperti seorang gadis setiap kali terkejut seperti sekarang, matanya melotot meskipun tidak ada diantara mata-mata itu yang bisa melihat, Jongin bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang dibawah pelukannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, berhati-hatilah. Atau setidaknya.. minta bantuanku," ia berbisik dengan nada seduktif ditelinga Kyungsoo hanya untuk mendapat sebuah tendangan kuat di kakinya sesaat kemudian. Jongin mengerang kesakitan dan secara reflek melepaskan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga dia terjatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cepat.

"HEI!" Jongin berteriak seraya menekan bagian kakinya yang sakit karena tendangan Kyungsoo.

"Rasakan itu brengsek!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak sebelum kemudian kembali meronta-ronta berusaha mencapai gagang pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin yang memaki-makinya di belakang.

"Sialan"

-.o0o.-

Seminggu sudah Jongin berada di tempat ini dan tidak ada satupun dari rencana-rencananya yang berhasil. Dia sudah mencari stempel Kyungsoo disetiap penjuru rumah ini, bahkan di kamar Kyungsoo juga, tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Bahkan di kamar yang bertuliskan 'Ayah-ibu' yang telah dikunci rapat-rapat pun Jongin tidak menemukannya (Jongin pandai membuka pintu yang terkunci, ingat?) dan tentu saja bertanya pada Kyungsoo bukan pilihan terbaik. Karena jangankan menjawab pertanyaannya, ia berada satu ruangan dengannya pun tidak mau. Bisa ditebak kalau kemampuan menipunya tidak akan mempan sama sekali disini.

Ternyata ini lebih sulit dari apa yang dia perkirakan, ia menghela napas panjang.

Lamunannya teralihkan oleh suara bel yang berbunyi, saat dia membuka pintunya, Jongin menemukan seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi, dengan telinga yang anehnya sangat panjang dan rambut blonde berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau siapa?" mereka bertanya nyaris bersamaan, orang itu berdehem sekali.

"Aku Chanyeol, apa.. Kyungsoo masih tinggal disini?"

Jongin sempat berpikir sejenak, merasa pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat. Ah ya, dihari pertama, saat Kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi seseorang untuk mengusirnya, kan?

Maka Jongin tanpa banyak bertanya lagi melangkah kesamping dan mempersilakan pria asing itu masuk, mengira kalau dia mungkin teman baik Kyungsoo (meskipun dia ragu kalau seseorang searogan Kyungsoo bisa punya teman baik) dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang siapa dirinya dan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seperti biasa tidak menjawab, karena itu dia hanya memasuki kamarnya dengan santai, memberitahunya kalau seseorang sedang menunggunya di luar.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang duduk didekat jendela, menengadahkan kepalanya membiarkan hangatnya sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, sedikit menoleh kesamping dan bertanya, "Siapa?" Jongin sedikit terkejut sebenarnya karena untuk pertama kalinya anak itu tidak berteriak dan mengusirnya dari kamar ini (juga Jongin sebenarnya malas mengakui hal ini, tapi anak itu terlihat cukup manis dengan posisi seperti itu – _pasti karena bantuan sinar matahari_ ).

Ia berdehem dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan, "Dia bilang namanya Chanyeol" Jongin menjawab kemudian.

Kyungsoo terdiam, jika saja Kyungsoo menghadap kearahnya, Jongin pasti sudah bisa melihat garis wajahnya tengah mengeras saat ini.

"Suruh dia pergi," Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara dingin itu lagi.

Belum sempat Jongin mengatakan sesuatu, suara seseorang dibelakangnya mendahuluinya dengan memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

Jongin seperti merasakan _dejavu_ saat dia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. Hanya kali ini, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedikit terluka saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo dengar, aku minta maaf.." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, melewati tubuh Jongin ditengah prosesnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng beberapa kali mengisyaratkan Chanyeol supaya tidak mendekat.

"Pergi," ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo serapuh itu. Biasanya dia akan berteriak, menyumpah serapah, atau bahkan melemparkan benda-benda disekitarnya dengan brutal. Ini benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Kyungsoo yang dia tahu. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, Jongin bisa melihat bahwa tubuhnya gemetaran dan matanya memerah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, aku bersungguh-sungguh-"

"Pergi! PERGI!" dan saat itulah tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Tiba-tiba itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian setahun yang lalu dimana dia melihat Kyungsoo menangis histeris seraya memanggil nama Seungsoo dengan keadaan yang seolah akan hancur kapan saja. Bedanya, Jongin tidak menyukainya saat ini (Jika saja Jongin mau mengingat-ingatnya lebih seksama lagi, dia akan menyadari kalau dia juga tidak menyukainya bahkan saat itu).

Tanpa dia sadari, Jongin sudah menarik bahu Chanyeol yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai tubuh Kyungsoo, saat Chanyeol berbalik, Jongin tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia menemukan dirinya meninju wajah orang asing itu dengan sangat keras.

"Apa kau tuli? Dia menyuruhmu pergi."

Chanyeol nampak sangat kesal dan berdiri secepatnya mencoba membalas pukulan Jongin, namun Jongin menghindar dengan mudah. Chanyeol menggeram semakin kesal, "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mencampuri urusan kami? Kau tentu bukan kakaknya, kau juga tidak mungkin saudaranya. Siapa kau?"

Jongin bergumam _'bukan urusanmu,'_ seraya melayangkan tinjunya untuk yang kedua kali namun suara Kyungsoo membuat kepalan tangannya berhenti diudara.

"Dia pacarku"

Jongin sontak menoleh dengan mata terbelalak kearah Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Kemudian, ia merasa sebuah tinju mendarat dengan kuat di pipi sebelah kanannya.

-.o0o.-

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk saling berhadapan di meja tamu, Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol yang wajahnya penuh dengan lebam dan Jongin yang juga tidak jauh lebih baik. Itu karena Chanyeol mulai memukulinya dengan brutal sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah pacarnya. Jongin terlalu terkejut untuk melawan, karena itu dia butuh beberapa waktu untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya baru setelah itu membalas pukulan Chanyeol.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan saat ini. Tentang siapa itu Chanyeol, kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat akan mengandalkannya saat itu namun terlihat sangat membencinya saat Chanyeol ada dihadapannya sekarang. Yang paling penting, kenapa Kyungsoo harus berbohong dan mengatakan kalau dia ini pacarnya. Hanya saja... apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?

Chanyeol terus mengirimkan _death glare_ padanya yang Jongin balas dengan acungan jari tengah. Kyungsoo hanya duduk tegap disampingnya, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama beberapa menit sebelum ahirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Katakan, kau bukan benar-benar pacar Kyungsoo _ku_ kan?" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, _Kyungsoo-nya?_

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu, tapi aku memang pacarnya," awalnya Jongin tidak tertarik mengikuti sandiwara bodoh ini, tapi melihat wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol, ia mengubah pemikirannya. Dia menemukan Chanyeol menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya saat Jongin dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Namun dia menemukan dirinya sulit bernafas saat tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo membalas genggaman tangannya, lebih erat.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja Soo, dilihat darimanapun orang ini tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Aku yakin dia mendekatimu hanya untuk mengincar uangmu saja. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu Soo. Percaya padaku, lihat, dia bahkan punya tato di lehernya, dia pasti seorang kriminal!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" suara dingin Kyungsoo mengejutkan Chanyeol bahkan juga Jongin, "Apa kau merasa kalau kau lebih baik? Kau bertingkah seolah kau peduli padaku, tapi apa? semua yang kau inginkan hanyalah uang iya kan? Kau tahu apa? kalaupun ada seseorang yang memanfaatkanku, itu adalah KAU, Park Chanyeol!"

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo lalu Chanyeol secara bergantian. Ah, dia mengerti sekarang. Jadi Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang Kyungsoo bilang menawarkan bantuan padanya hanya karena menginginkan uangnya saja. Tidak heran kalau Kyungsoo terlihat seterluka itu saat mengetahui kehadiran Chanyeol tadi. Ia berdecih.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol turun dari duduknya dan jatuh berlutut dilantai kemudian merebut tangan Kyungsoo dari genggamannya (yang mana membuat Jongin mendengus tidak percaya), "Kau salah paham Soo. Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu, sungguh-"

"Cukup!"Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cepat tanpa menunggu kalimat Chanyeol selesai dan menarik tangannya dengan paksa sebelum menyuruhnya pergi lagi, kali ini dengan nada tinggi. Chanyeol tidak menyerah, dia malah berdiri dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pergi sebelum Kyungsoo mendengarkan penjelasannya. Kyungsoo tentu saja memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

Untuk sesaat, Jongin merasa seperti sedang menonton drama-drama romansa murahan yang sering muncul di tv bibi Choi pemilik kedai makanan langganannya (drama favoritnya bukan drama sejenis itu) sampai dia merasa muak dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain memisahkan mereka sebelum ia muntah di tempat.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari tubuh Kyungsoo dengan paksa hingga mereka ahirnya terlepas lalu mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol dan mengancamnya untuk pergi darisana. Ia sudah akan melayangkan tinjunya saat Chanyeol masih bersikeras untuk tinggal namun kemudian, Jongin merasa sebuah tangan yang dingin dan gemetaran menggenggam tangannya.

Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang saat itu sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin juga terlihat sangat pucat. Matanya merah, bibirnya gemetaran, dia terlihat akan pingsan kapan saja. Saat itulah Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya dari Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh lemas Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mendorong Chanyeol yang ikut berusaha membantunya hingga tersungkur, sebelum kemudian membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

Dia merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang secara perlahan kemudian memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jongin menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tengah demam saat ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo, suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali.

Jongin beranjak untuk mengambil alat kompres namun genggaman tangan Kyungsoo menghentikannya, "Jangan pergi.." Kyungsoo terisak. "Jangan pergi.. Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak disukainya akhir-akhir ini, salah satunya, airmata Kyungsoo.

Kembali berlutut dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap airmata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Hei, aku hanya akan mengambil handuk untuk mengompresmu, kau demam tinggi," tapi Kyungsoo malah mempererat genggaman tangannya dan menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Jangan pergi Jongin, kumohon.." Jongin tertegun mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Jongin tidak pernah merasa seterkejut ini. Ia tidak pernah berharap Kyungsoo untuk mengingat namanya apalagi memanggil namanya seperti sekarang. Dan Jongin tentu tidak pernah berharap hal itu dapat memberi dampak yang kuat untuk detak jantungnya.

 _Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?_

Malam itu, Jongin menemukan dirinya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dalam keraguan. Di satu sisi, dia tidak menyukai perasaan aneh yang Kyungsoo sebabkan pada hatinya. Di sisi lain, Jongin tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Jongin tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjaga perasaan itu, dia tidak berada dalam posisi dimana dia boleh merasakannya, Jongin tahu itu.

Yang dia butuhkan disini adalah uang, hanya uang, dia tidak boleh teralihkan oleh suatu perasaan emosional seperti itu.

-.o0o.-

Sifat Kyungsoo berubah sejak hari itu dan Jongin menyadarinya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo sudah tidak pernah lagi berteriak ataupun berkata kasar padanya. Dia berhenti menolak semua bantuannya. Dan meskipun tingkahnya masih sedikit canggung, tapi Jongin tahu kalau itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan pesat baginya. Dan Jongin tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

Sore itu dia mengetuk pintu Kyungsoo, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kyungsoo (tanpa harus menunggu lama) menjawab dan mempersilahkannya masuk, Jongin tersenyum.

"Stok makananmu sudah habis, mau ikut denganku membelinya di Supermarket?" Jongin bersyukur karena tempo hari dia menemukan beberapa lembar uang di bawah tempat tidur orang tua Kyungsoo, kalau tidak, dia mana bisa mengajak Kyungsoo ke Supermarket seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo tidak terlihat curiga, hanya saja dia sedikit ragu untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian Jongin menggenggam tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menuntunmu,"

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin melihat sebuah senyum tipis di bibir Kyungsoo, dan sebuah perasaan yang sudah susah payah dia pendam dalam-dalam muncul lagi entah dari mana.

"Baiklah.."

-.o0o.-

Mereka berjalan saling berdampingan di sebuah gang kecil yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu jalan menuju rumah Kyungsoo, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak sedangkan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, menuntunnya supaya tidak terjatuh.

Awalnya Jongin pikir keadaan akan sangat canggung mengingat mereka yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi Kyungsoo membuktikan sebaliknya. Secara mengejutkan, mereka berbincang-bincang dengan cukup baik. Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nyaman padanya begitupun dengan Jongin. Aneh rasanya karena begitu banyak hal-hal serius yang harus mereka bicarakan seperti; bagaimana keadaan Seungsoo sebelum dia meninggal, siapa itu Chanyeol bagi Kyungsoo, orang seperti apa Jongin sebenarnya dan.. kejadian malam itu.

Tapi Jongin yakin akan ada waktu-waktu lain dimana mereka bisa membicarakannya, yang pasti bukan malam ini.

Karena keadaan malam ini terlalu nyaman untuk di rusak oleh pembicaraan-pembicaraan itu.

Mereka lebih memilih pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan seperti;

"Kasir di Supermarket tadi terus menerus memperhatikanmu Kyungsoo, kau tahu?"

Yang kemudian dijawab oleh Kyungsoo dengan, "Itu mungkin karena dia mengira aku juga terus menerus memperhatikannya," dan itu cukup untuk membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk waktu yang lama.

Atau saat Jongin protes tentang kasir yang (dia pikir) memaksanya untuk menyumbangkan kembalian mereka.

"Padahal 500 won itu cukup untuk membeli sebungkus kari ramyeon!" Jongin pura-pura merajuk hanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lebih geli lagi.

"Kau sangat kekanak-kanakkan," dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang kecil dengan lucu.

Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengusak kepala itu.

Kyungsoo yang tertawa dibawah lampu jalan yang remang-remang dengan selembar syal merah dan jaket kebesaran ditubuhnya, juga mata bulatnya yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang membentuk hati, tidak pernah Jongin pikirkan akan terlihat seindah ini.

Ini sama sekali tidak terasa seperti tempo hari Kyungsoo telah memukulnya dengan tongkat _baseball_ , membanting tubuhnya, menendang kakinya dan berkata kasar padanya.

Ini hanya terasa seperti Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sudah lama dia kenal. Yang tidak terlalu salah, karena Jongin memang mengenalnya dari cerita-cerita Seungsoo.

Keheningan yang nyaman melingkupi mereka berdua untuk sesaat. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka dan kantong kresek yang terayun ditangan Jongin yang terdengar. Tapi kemudian, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba membuat Jongin terpaksa berhenti juga dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Jongin, ada dimana kita sekarang?" Ia melihat kedepan dan menemukan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sekitar 20 meter di sebelah barat rumahmu. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jongin lalu mundur beberapa langkah, membuat Jongin kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, apa disebelahku ada sebuah tembok yang berlubang?" Jongin baru menyadari kalau disana memang ada tembok yang berlubang cukup besar saat Kyungsoo mempertanyakannya. Jongin mengangguk tapi kemudian menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya dan dengan cepat mengatakan, "Ya,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berjongkok tepat di depan lubang tembok itu.

"Monggu- _ya_ " secara mengejutkan seekor anjing puddle berwarna cokelat muncul darisana sesaat setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

Jongin menganga lebar, "Wah" ia dengan cepat berjongkok di dekat Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia ada disana?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan (tidak terlalu tepat untuk dikatakan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin), "Berikan aku sosis yang tadi kau beli," yang tidak lama langsung Jongin turuti.

"Ini Monggu, anjing _puddle_ yang umurnya baru dua tahun. Majikannya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil setahun yang lalu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dia punya luka di telinga sebelah kirinya," Kyungsoo menjelaskan seraya mengulurkan sosisnya pada anjing itu, Monggu dengan penurut menggigitnya, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk meraih kepala anjing itu mungkin ingin mengelusnya tapi Monggu yang tidak bisa diam membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan. Jongin yang melihat itu menuntun tangan Kyungsoo hingga dia bisa menyentuh kepala Monggu dan mengelusnya dengan mudah. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Dia manis" Jongin menemukaan dirinya menggumam, Kyungsoo pikir dia membicarakan tentang Monggu, tapi Jongin tahu betul kalau matanya saat ini tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat itu menyipit membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang cantik saat dia tersenyum, "Benarkan? Aku juga merasa seperti itu,"

Malam itu adalah malam yang dingin, dan Jongin hanya menggunakan sebuah _coat_ tipis untuk melindungi tubuhnya, tapi dia menemukan dirinya menghangat hanya dengan melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Senyuman Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana caranya senyuman itu membuat Jongin merasa dia benar-benar berada di alam yang berbeda?

Untuk sesaat, Jongin bahkan lupa akan tujuan utamanya datang ke tempat ini.

-.o0o.-

Malam itu hujan sangat lebat di sertai dengan suara petir yang menyambar, Jongin sudah akan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal saat dia mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya (kamar Seungsoo yang dia tempati). Jongin mengerang kesal, siapa sebenarnya orang gila yang akan mengetuk pintu kamar orang lain di waktu selarut ini? _Oh, tentu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo?_

Dia berakhir membuka pintunya dan menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri disana sedang memeluk bantal dengan baju piyama kebesaran, rambut berantakan khas orang bangun tidur dan tubuh gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba rasa kesalnya hilang tergantikan dengan rasa kering yang teramat sangat di tenggorokannya. _Damn! Dia lucu sekali!_

"A-aku tidak bisa t-tidur"

Jongin dengan tidak kalah gelagapannya dengan Kyungsoo, mempersilahkannya masuk.

Mereka berakhir dengan berbaring saling bersebelahan di ranjang Seungsoo. Dengan Jongin yang masih terjaga dan matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap juga Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar ketakutan disampingnya.

Meskipun Jongin tahu dia sudah mati-matian menahan rasa takutnya, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak memekik tertahan setiap kali suara petir terdengar.

Jongin masih tidak bisa tidur bahkan setelah setengah jam berlalu, entah itu karena kegaduhan yang Kyungsoo buat atau hanya karena secara sederhana Kyungsoo ada disampingnya. Jongin pikir, itu mungkin karena yang kedua. Jongin mendesah.

"M-maaf" Kyungsoo meminta maaf seraya terisak saat ia mendengar Jongin mendesah, berfikir jika mungkin Jongin frustasi karena tidak bisa tidur karenanya.

"Apa kau setakut itu pada petir?" Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menyambar dengan kencang diluar sana.

Jongin pikir, jika Kyungsoo sebenarna serapuh ini, lalu siapa orang yang dia temui saat hari pertama kali dia datang ke rumah ini?

"A-aku akan keluar saat petirnya sudah berhenti, aku-"

Jongin tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, dia menyalahkan rasa kantuknya saat dia menemukan dirinya secara tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan berusaha membuatnya tenang, tapi saat tubuh Kyungsoo berhenti bergetar, Jongin tahu itu karena Kyungsoolah kenapa dia melakukannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Jongin mempunyai keinginan untuk melindungi seseorang.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini," Kyungsoo menegang didalam pelukannya untuk beberapa saat, Jongin memundurkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kemudian ia membawa tangannya untuk mengelus pipi basah Kyungsoo, tangan itu berhenti di dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit sebelum kemudian ia mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Hangat, lembut.

Awalnya bibir mereka hanya saling menempel seperti ciuman anak kecil, tapi kemudian entah siapa yang memulai, kini mereka sudah saling membelit lidah satu sama lain. Jongin merasakan tangan Kyungsoo mengalung di lehernya dan meremas rambutnya saat ia memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jongin sudah pernah mencium setidaknya puluhan wanita dalam hidupnya, tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang pernah terasa sememabukkan ini.

Tidak ada yang terasa semanis ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka dengar selain suara kecipak mulut mereka yang tengah menyatu dan suara detak jantung mereka yang berpadu, tidak bahkan suara petir terkeras sekalipun diluar sana.

Jongin hanya berharap bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dia lakukan malam ini, tapi kemudian, wajah Seungsoo muncul di benaknya.

" _Tolong jaga adikku"_

Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka saat itu juga, menyisakan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

Dengan segera, Jongin membenamkan kepala Kyungsoo di dadanya sebelum dia sempat mempertanyakan apapun.

-.o0o.-

Jongin tidak pernah merasa hidupnya seindah setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin berani bersumpah, Kyungsoo telah mengubah hidupnya, ia telah memberi warna di hidupnya yang sebelumnya hanya ada hitam, putih dan abu-abu.

Dia juga telah mengubah makna kebahagiaan di matanya.

Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hal sekecil apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan bisa membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Cara dia tertawa, tersenyum, meminum tehnya di pagi hari, cara wajahnya akan bersinar setiap kali matahari menerpanya, cara ia memeluknya dari belakang, cara Kyungsoo meraba-raba wajahnya seraya mengatakan _"Rasanya kau cukup tampan,"_ saat mereka bergelung di bawah selimut di kamarnya, cara dia mengecup seluruh permukaan wajahnya di pagi hari untuk membangungkannya, cara dia memberi makan Monggu setiap hari mereka melewati rumahnya, cara Kyungsoo berkedip, cara Kyungsoo berbicara, cara Kyungsoo berteriak, semuanya.

Semuanya membuat Jongin jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi sampai tahap dimana dia merasa takut akan perasaannya sendiri. Ia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dan ia yakin secepatnya akan seperti itu jika dia terus seperti ini.

-.o0o.-

Mereka sedang duduk di sofa dengan kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar di dadanya dan Jongin mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Hari itu adalah hari-hari seperti biasa dimana mereka berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Saat itulah Kyungsoo berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah Jongin bayangkan akan datang secepat itu.

"Jongin, bagaimana kakakku semasa hidupnya?"

Jongin merasa lidahnya membeku untuk sesaat. Dia mencoba membuat suaranya untuk terdengar seperti sedang tersenyum.

"Apa kau ahirnya penasaran, huh?" Sebagian dari dirinya senang mendengar itu sungguh, karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah pertemuan mereka, Kyungsoo punya keinginan untuk membicarakan tentang kakaknya. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya lagi, dia merasa ragu, karena membicarakan Seungsoo berarti mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang sampai saat ini masih dia sembunyikan dari Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan orang seperti apa kekasihku bergaul," Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya, dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Seungsoo adalah orang yang baik, hanya saja sedikit keras kepala dan susah diatur, sama sepertimu.." Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin dengan bercanda.

"Apa.. dia pernah membicarakan tentangku padamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, dia tidak tahu jika bagi Jongin, pertanyaannya itu terasa seperti sebongkah batu besar yang menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras.

" _Bisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, aku rasa dia tidak hidup dengan cukup baik selama ini"_

" _Tolong jaga adikku, Jongin"_

Jongin merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat karena itu dia mengangguk, tapi lagi, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa melihatnya, jadi Jongin memaksa tenggorokannya yang terasa serak untuk menggumam, "Hm, sangat sering,"

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat, bibirnya sedikit gemetaran, "M-membicarakan yang seperti apa?"

Jongin menghela napasnya, mungkin ini saatnya dia mengatakan segalanya.

Perlahan, otaknya kembali berputar ke saat-saat dimana Seungsoo masih hidup. Semasa hidupnya, nyaris tidak pernah seharipun dia lewatkan tanpa menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo.

Jongin pikir Seungsoo gila karena dia selalu berbicara seolah dia telah terobsesi pada adiknya sendiri, terlebih lagi saat mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Namun dia bisa mengetahui kenapa Seungsoo seperti itu saat sekarang, dirinya sendiri merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bahwa kau adalah anak yang lembut dan penurut, bahwa kau sangat pintar dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sebayamu, bahwa kau sangat menyukai Ramen sampai-sampai dia punya mimpi untuk membuka toko ramen untukmu, bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki di dunia ini, bahwa kau lebih menyukai warna gelap daripada warna terang, bahwa kau lebih suka makan ramen menggunakan garpu daripada menggunakan sumpit. Dan bahwa kau sangat takut pada petir.

Dia terlalu sering membicarakan tentangmu sampai-sampai aku merasa jengah mendengarnya.

Dia sangat menyayangimu sampai-sampai di detik terakhir hidupnya pun yang dia ucapkan adalah namamu."

Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya hari itu setelah mendengar semua ceritanya, tentang bagaimana Seungsoo yang tidak pernah sekalipun berniat meninggalkannya tapi karena kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang terus menerus menekannya untuk jadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, dia pergi dari rumah mereka. Tentang bagaimana susahnya hidup mereka selama 10 tahun ini, hidup di jalanan seolah tengah bermain petak umpet dengan kematian, sampai ada hari dimana mereka hampir mati kelaparan.

Kyungsoo terus menangis membuat hati Jongin teriris disetiap isakannya, mungkin ini juga yang Seungsoo rasakan saat itu.

"Dia sangat egois, dia meninggalkanku hanya demi gengsinya, dia membiarkan aku yang baru berumur 17 tahun menguburkan orang tua kami sendirian, dia benar-benar brengsek.." Kyungsoo terisak semakin menjadi dan Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhnya. Namun Jongin lebih dari tahu jika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bermaksud dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak, dia sangat menyayangimu, itulah kenapa dia menyuruhku berada disampingmu," _orang yang lebih brengsek lagi, yang telah memiliki niat untuk mencuri hakmu dan memanfaatkanmu. Seorang penipu serakah yang tidak memiliki perasaan dan hanya memikirkan uang dalam hidupnya._

Suara hatinya sendirilah yang membuatnya sadar dengan betapa salahnya sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan ini.

Bagaimana bisa dia dengan tanpa malunya mencintai Kyungsoo?

-.o0o.-

Pagi itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengahiri semuanya.

Entah itu dia pergi dengan membawa apa yang dia inginkan sejak awal, atau tinggal dengan Kyungsoo dan menuruti perasaannya (mencintainya dan bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang dia sembunyikan). Jongin tahu tidak ada satupun diantara kedua pilihan itu yang baik untuk Kyungsoo. Singkatnya, apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah benar, Jongin tidak pantas untuknya.

Tapi untuk bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Jongin membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain. Orang yang bisa menemani Kyungsoo hingga ahir hidupnya.

" _Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sisinya sebelum dia menemukan orang yang tepat yang bisa menemaninya hingga ahir hidupnya, mengerti?"_ satu per satu pesan Seungsoo kembali berputar di otaknya.

Jongin meraih ponsel Kyungsoo yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Jika dia bisa pergi hanya jika Kyungsoo mendapat seseorang yang tepat untuknya, maka Jongin akan mencarinya sekarang juga. Karena Jongin harus pergi secepatnya, sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum Kyungsoo terluka.

Jongin menghidupkan ponsel itu lalu pergi ke kontaknya. Entah kenapa dia tidak terkejut sama sekali saat ia hanya menemukan nama Park Chanyeol disana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia mendial nomornya.

 _"K-Kyungsoo? Astaga.. ini benar-benar kau, Kyungsoo-ya ada apa? Kyungsoo, apa akhirnya kau ingin bertemu denganku? Soo?"_

Jongin rasanya ingin membanting ponsel yang ada ditelinganya sedetik setelah dia mendengar suara Chanyeol. Tapi mengingat tujuannya, dia menahannya.

"Ini aku, Jongin. Temui aku di kedai kopi yang paling dekat dengan area perumahan Kyungsoo, jam 4 sore,"

"AP-" tanpa menunggu lagi, Jongin langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia berharap apa yang akan dia lakukan ini adalah sesuatu yang benar.

-.o0o.-

Aroma kopi tidak pernah tercium semenjijikan ini bagi Jongin, tapi rasanya berbeda jika orang yang ada di depanmu adalah orang yang benar-benar kau benci. Jongin tidak tahu, ini hanya pertemuan kedua mereka tapi dia sudah merasakan kebencian yang seolah telah mendarah daging saat melihat Chanyeol.

"Langsung saja, apa yang membuatmu memanggilku kesini?"

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja, setengah berpikir setengah menetralisirkan emosinya.

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "Tentu saja ini harus tentang Kyungsoo, jika bukan, mana sudi aku datang kesini?" Jongin menahan mati-matian agar tinjunya tidak melayang ke wajah bodoh yang menyebalkan itu dari dulu hingga saat ini.

"Katakan, kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat pada Kyungsoo?" Dia mencoba bertanya baik-baik (sebaik yang dia bisa) kepada Chanyeol, tapi anak itu tidak juga berhenti bersikap berengsek.

Seraya menyeruput kopi yang telah mereka pesan, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya "Dan kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

 _Sabar Jongin sabar, kau pria berumur 25 Tahun yang harus bersabar menghadapi anak yang baru beranjak dewasa sepertinya, sabar.._

Jongin menghela napas, kemudian dia mengeluarkan seringai terbaiknya saat ia dengan sengaja menggulung lengan _sweater_ nya menampakkan sebuah tatto bertuliskan _'Killing me soflty'_ dan memastikan Chanyeol melihatnya.

Seringaiannya melebar saat dia melihat Chanyeol terkesiap dan nampak ketakutan.

"Sekarang, ceritakan."

Kali ini, tanpa diminta dua kali, Chanyeol mulai menceritakannya.

Jadi, dari apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan, dia dan Kyungsoo dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit tempat dimana Kyungsoo dirawat saat dia mengalami kecelakaan dulu (secara kebetulan, Chanyeol adalah seorang perawat disana) Kyungsoo sempat terpuruk saat dia diberitahu kalau dirinya mengalami kebutaan permanen pasca kecelakaan, tapi Chanyeol selalu ada disisinya untuk menyemangatinya. Dan seperti itulah bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta hingga tinggal bersama (Jongin menemukan dirinya sesekali meminum kopi sedikit terlalu banyak di tengah-tengah cerita Chanyeol).

"Masalah dimulai saat adikku datang dan meminta uang sebanyak 1 juta won padaku untuk membayar hutang. Dia bilang, jika aku tidak membantunya maka dia akan dibunuh. Meskipun kadang adikku bodoh dan menyebalkan, tapi dia tetap adikku, tentu saja aku harus membantunya. Tapi kau tahu, gaji seorang perawat tidaklah pernah mencapai sebanyak itu.."

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Saat itu, dihari yang sama, seorang pengacara datang memui Kyungsoo, dia mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo mendapat uang asuransi penyandang cacat sebanyak 3 juta won. Dia adalah seorang atlet judo, tentu dia mendapatkannya. Dan Kyungsoo, sebagai seorang yang naif, dia memintaku untuk menjaga uangnya."

Jongin nyaris bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka tapi dia tetap bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya kalau kau membutuhkan uang itu?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Itu karena aku seorang pengecut. Seorang pengecut sepertiku hanya mampu berbohong, dan juga menyembunyikan kebenaran,"

Jongin merasa perkataan Chanyeol seperti telah menampar wajahnya keras-keras. Dia juga sama sepertinya, seorang pengecut- tidak, Jongin lebih buruk. Setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki adiknya sebagai alasan, sedangkan dirinya? Dia hanya memiliki diri sendiri, Jongin hanya selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Jongin bertanya sedikit terlalu pelan-pelan, tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku pernah beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri setelah pergi dari Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian, aku tidak bisa mati dengan tenang sebelum Kyungsoo memaafkanku."

"Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Chanyeol sontak mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan memandang Jongin tidak percaya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang kedua kalinya. Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya atau kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencekik lehermu sampai isi kepalamu meledak.."

Chanyeol tidak terlihat terganggu dengan ancaman Jongin yang mirip dengan psikopat itu, alih-alih dia malah bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Jongin tersenyum pahit, "Kau benar, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo. Aku adalah orang yang lebih brengsek daripada dirimu, aku akan pergi jauh jauh darinya. Hanya, beri aku waktu satu hari, setelah itu.. kembalilah padanya dan perbaiki kesalahanmu,"

Dengan itu, Jongin berdiri mengambil coatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih nampak memiliki banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. _'Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?'_

-.o0o.-

Jongin berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia harus melakukannya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena itu disini, dihadapan Kyungsoo ia memutuskan untuk mengahiri semuanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Jongin?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit lebih cerah dari hari biasanya, dan itu menyilaukan Jongin hingga ke ulu hatinya. _Tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu._

Dia memberikan buku tabungan Seungsoo pada Kyungsoo, membuat tangan Kyungsoo menggenggamnya, yang dia terima dengan bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Buku tabungan"

"Buku tabungan?" Kyungsoo membuka buku itu dan meraba braille yang terdapat disana. "Milik siapa?"

Siap tidak siap, Jongin tetap harus melakukannya.

"Seungsoo, itu adalah uang hasil jerih payahnya selama ini, dan dia memberikannya untukmu,"

Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar perkataan Jongin, "A-apa- t-tapi kenapa.. kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?"

Dan datanglah sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses menusuk jantungnya sekaligus pertanyaan yang sudah dia perkirakan akan terjadi. Ia sudah menyiapkan dengan matang apa yang harus dia katakan sebelumnya tapi entah kenapa itu jadi sangat sulit saat Kyungsoo sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Karena aku adalah orang berengsek"

"Jongin.."

"Karena aku adalah orang serakah yang berniat mengambil hakmu lalu lari darimu sejauh mungkin, setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau," Kyungsoo terus menggeleng selama Jongin berbicara mencoba mengelak semuanya.

"Tidak, kau bukan orang seperti itu"

"Ya, Kyungsoo, aku adalah orang seperti ini. Bahkan saat kakakmu adalah sahabat baikku selama 10 tahun, bahkan saat aku telah menyaksikan kakakmu meninggal didepan mata kepalaku sendiri, bahkan saat aku tahu kalau hidupmu semenderita ini, semua yang aku inginkan hanyalah uang, aku datang kesini karena menginginkan stempel tanda tanganmu dengan begitu aku bisa mencairkan uang itu.."

Jongin terus berbicara membuat Kyungsoo terlihat semakin rapuh di setiap kata-katanya.

"J-jadi apa yang kau maksud adalah, kau mendatangiku hanya karena uang ini? Apa yang kau maksud adalah.. kau melakukan semua itu.. hanya demi uang ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar, dia sangat berharap kalau Jongin akan mengatakan tidak, kalau dia hanya bercanda, kalau dia tulus mencintainya, kalau dia hanya menjalankan amanat dari kakaknya dan kalau Jongin.. tidak sama seperti Chanyeol.

Jongin menggeleng seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan isakan lolos dari sana. _Awalnya ya, tapi senyumanmu mengubah segalanya_

"Ya.."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya tidak percaya, ia terisak sangat kuat setelah mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Jongin, yang seolah telah memperkuat semuanya, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak ingin percaya.

Entah kenapa hatinya berkata Jongin sedang berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menyerah sekarang? kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan rencanamu dan mencuri semuanya, kau tahu, saat ini aku sudah masuk dalam perangkapmu, bukankah itu akan lebih mudah untuk melakukannya?" _sekali lagi saja,_ Kyungsoo ingin memastikannya sekali lagi.

Jongin bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan hal yang satu ini, "Itu karena, ternyata kau sangat gampangan. Aku tidak mengira kau akan segampang ini sampai-sampai aku merasa bersalah. Lagipula, aku masih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mendapat uang karena aku bisa melihat, tidak sepertim-"

 **Plak!**

Jongin merasa pipinya memanas saat tamparan Kyungsoo mendarat tepat di pipinya. Untuk suatu alasan, dia lega Kyungsoo melakukannya. Karena Jongin memang pantas mendapatkannya, bahkan yang lebih dari itu sekalipun.

Kyungsoo melemparkan buku tabungan itu ke sembarang arah dan beranjak dari duduknya dengan cepat. Dia menangis dengan sangat keras seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, tubuhnya berguncang hebat, Jongin nyaris menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menahan hasratnya. Jongin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam di tempatnya merasa sama pilunya dengan perasaan Kyungsoo dan terus menggumamkan kata _'maaf,' 'maaf'_ dan _'maaf'_ dalam hatinya berkali-kali.

 _Semua ini demi Kyungsoo.._

Jongin mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pergi.." suara Kyungsoo yang nyaris hilang ditengah-tengah isakannya terdengar.

Saat itu, Jongin tidak harus diberitahu dua kali untuk mengangkat kakinya dari sana. Dia bahkan tidak berani membalikan badannya untuk melihat Kyungsoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena dia takut, kalau dia melakukannya, dia akan berubah pikiran dan menghancurkan semuanya.

-.o0o.-

Jongin kembali ke makam Seungsoo dan menaburkan soju murahan yang dia beli dari uang receh yang dia curi dari pengamen kecil yang dia temui saat di perjalanan tadi. Ia menenggak sisanya hingga habis lalu, dia menemukan dirinya berbicara pada angin yang berhembus.

"Seungsoo, aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik, aku membuatnya menangis sangat banyak. Bagaimana? Kau lebih suka aku mencuri uang lima ribu dolarmu daripada membuat adik kesayanganmu menangis, 'kan? Iya aku memang orang brengsek, kau tahu dari awal tapi kau tetap memberikan kepercayaanmu padaku. Kau sengaja, ya 'kan?" Jongin mendengus saat dia tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa selain angin dingin yang berhembus, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan, "Aku mencintai adikmu, brengsek. Apa kau senang sekarang? Apa kau senang melihatku menderita karena tidak bisa memilikinya? Karena dia terlalu berharga untuk seseorang yang tidak berguna sepertiku? HEI BERENGSEK! JAWAB AKU!" Jongin meluapkan amarahnya dengan menendang kendi air yang ada diatas makam Seungsoo hingga pecah dan airnya berhamburan di tanah. Pada akhirnya, Jongin berlutut di tanah dengan lemas,

"Seungsoo _-ya_ , kapan kau berniat akan mencabut nyawaku?"

-.o0o.-

 _12 Januari 2017_

Hari itu adalah hari dimana biasanya dia dan Seungsoo berdiri mengamati Kyungsoo dari luar gerbang. Hari ulang tahunnya.

Tahun ini dia resmi berumur 21 tahun.

Belum genap dua bulan sejak kepergiannya dari rumah ini, tapi Jongin sudah merindukan setiap inci dari isinya. Setiap inci dari Kyungsoo.

Dia berdiri di tempat itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sama persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya dan Seungsoo dulu. Bedanya, kali ini Jongin berdiri sendiri dan Kyungsoo tidak ada dimanapun dalam jangka pandangnya. Mungkin dia meringkuk di kamar seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba berbagai pertanyaan melintas di pikirannya.

Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja? Apa Kyungsoo sudah makan? Apa Kyungsoo sudah mandi? Apa kakinya tidak terluka lagi? Apa Chanyeol merawatnya dengan baik?

Benar, Chanyeol. Dia memiliki Chanyeol sekarang. Jongin rasa seharusnya Kyungsoo memiliki hidup yang lebih baik mengingat orang yang lebih baik pula lah yang ada disisinya (meskipun berpikir demikian membuat jantungnya terasa seperti di tusuk oleh sebilah pisau).

Sepintas, Jongin ingin melompati pagar lagi dan melihat Kyungsoo untuk sekali saja.

Tapi kemudian Jongin sadar kalau dia harus mengubur semua keinginannya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak memutuskan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu hanya untuk kembali dua bulan kemudian sebelum menjadi apa-apa.

Saat ini Jongin hanya bekerja sebagai seorang pekerja paruh waktu di berbagai toko. Kelak, saat dirinya menjadi orang yang lebih baik, dia akan muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo dan dengan percaya diri mengatakan maaf lalu menyatakan perasaannya. Saat ini, bagaimanapun, bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk meletakkan bunga yang sudah dia beli di depan gerbang itu sama seperti apa yang selalu Seungsoo lakukan.

"Selamat ulang tahun.." dia bergumam sebelum kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

Tapi Jongin menemukan dirinya mematung saat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar berdiri dihadapannya.

Disana, berdiri seorang Kyungsoo dengan sebuah tongkat ditangannya memasang wajah super menyeramkan seperti saat dia pertama kali melihatnya dua bulan yang lalu.

"Kau masih ingat jalan ke rumah ini?" ia mendengar Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada tajam. Belum sempat dia menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu memukulinya dengan tongkat yang ada di tangannya, Jongin memekik kesakitan. "Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu?" dia memukul lengannya, "Kau tahu berapa banyak air mata yang ku keluarkan setiap malamnya hanya untukmu?" dia memukul pinggangnya, "Kenapa kau langsung pergi saat aku menyuruhmu pergi hanya sekali?" Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya, "Apa kau tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu?

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kau mendekatiku hanya karena uang saat semua yang kau lakukan adalah menulis semua tentang perasaanmu padaku di selembar kertas?" Kyungsoo akan memukul lengan sebelah kirinya tapi kali ini Jongin menahannya.

"T-tunggu, darimana kau tahu?" Jongin memang pernah mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya di selembar kertas sehari sebelum dia pergi dari rumah itu. Itu karena dia pikir Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa membacanya.

"Chanyeol yang membacakannya untukku,"

"Apa? Jadi dia datang untuk menggeledah kamarku?" Seingat Jongin, dia sudah menyimpan suratnya di bawah kasurnya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menemukannya?

"Apakah itu penting sekarang? Dasar brengsek!" Kyungsoo kembali memukulinya dengan brutal lagi. "Kau menyuruhnya datang menemuiku lagi hanya karena kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Kim Jongin?" pukulannya melemah, dan Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat dia melihat airmata mengaliri pipi Kyungsoo. Dia menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo hingga ia berhenti dan melepaskan tongkatnya.

"Maaf, aku pikir itu yang terbaik untukmu.."

"Terbaik kau bilang?!" Kyungsoo membentak ditengah tangisannya yang tersedu-sedu. "Aku nyaris mati karena sakit hati, belum lagi aku harus mengatasi kebencianku pada Chanyeol, karena tiba-tiba saja dia datang entah darimana dan mengatakan ingin memulainya lagi dari awal. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala kalian!" Jongin sedikit melemahkan pegangan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo saat isakan Kyungsoo melemah juga. "Untung saja Chanyeol menyerah, dia merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk tinggal bersamaku. Dia tahu kalau hatiku sekarang sudah jadi milikmu, jadi dia mengatakan semuanya. Kau... benar-benar brengsek" Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin kali ini.

Jongin pikir, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kyungsoo hidup bahagia dengan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa dia pilih. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan begitu terluka karena pilihannya ini. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya lari dari tanggung jawab sampai-sampai dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Benar, aku memang brengsek, dan meskipun aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini tapi, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo berhenti memukul dadanya, dan dengan napasnya yang masih sesekali tercekat dia berkata, "Aku akan memaafkanmu hanya jika kau berjanji satu hal,"

Hidungnya memerah, ada semburat kemerahan juga di pipi putih mulusnya, matanya sembab juga bibirnya bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis, dan rambut panjangnya yang sampai saat ini masih belum juga dipotong jatuh berantakan di dahinya. Semua itu, Jongin sadar bahwa dia merindukan semuanya. Dia sangat, merindukan Kyungsoo.

Dia tersenyum hangat, berharap Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,"

Lalu, tanpa ragu lagi, Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan mengangguk, "Hm, aku berjanji.."

Ia juga merasakan Kyungsoo tersenyum didadanya dan membalas pelukannya.

"Jadi, apa saja yang Chanyeol katakan tentang suratku?" hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, jika Chanyeol mengada-ada isi suratnya.

Jongin terbelalak segera setelah Kyungsoo mulai mendikte kata demi kata yang dia ketahui adalah isi dari surat Jongin dengan santainya, _"Kyungsoo, kau adalah orang pertama yang mampu mengubah hidupku. Kyungsoo, kau telah membuat hidupku dari yang tadinya hanya ada hitam, putih, dan abu-abu jadi lebih berwarna. Kyungsoo, kau selalu bisa membuatku jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi dengan setiap hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol benar-"_

Lalu, Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo menggunakan bibirnya, dia tidak tahan lagi mendengar Kyungsoo mengeja kata demi kata yang dia tulis, itu benar-benar memalukan, Jongin merasa pipinya memerah dan tidak mengira Chanyeol akan benar-benar memberitahu Kyungsoo isi suratnya dengan lengkap dan lebih tidak mengira lagi kalau Kyungsoo bisa menghafalnya dengan fasih. Kyungsoo memukul dadanya memaksa Jongin untuk berhenti.

"Aku memaafkanmu bukan berarti aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk menciumku lagi!"

"Lalu apa? Bukankah kita sudah baikan sekarang?"

"Baikan? Setelah semua kata-kata menyakitkan yang kau katakan padaku? Jangan berpikir ini akan semudah itu, Jongin!" Kyungsoo cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Dia benar-benaaaaaarrr terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jongin mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Berpikirlah,"

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo lagi dan menghasilkan dengusan tidak percaya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, tapi saat ini aku belum punya apa-apa sebagai permintaan maaf selain diriku sendiri, meskipun aku yakin kau akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, iya 'kan?" Kyungsoo berdecih.

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu bebas semudah itu. Aku akan memastikan kau menderita hidup bersamaku dan menyesal karena pernah membuatku menangis dan pernah berniat meninggalkanku, mengerti?!"

Jongin tertawa bahagia dan menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke pelukannya sebelum kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, "Baiklah, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, hukum aku semaumu.."

"Awas kalau kau berani meninggalkan aku lagi, akan aku pastikan seorang malaikat maut mencabut nyawamu dengan paksa!"

Kali ini Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan. "Apanya yang lucu?"

Jongin terus tertawa sambil menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang. Wah, kalau dipikir-pikir, kalian terlihat seperti orang yang sama,"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka karena Jongin menyamakan dirinya dengan orang lain.

"Siapa?"

"Seungsoo,"

Kyungsoo berdecih lagi namun kali ini dengan tersenyum, "Kau selamat hari ini,"

Jongin tersenyum dan menenggelamkan Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Mencium aroma tubuhnya.

"Aku sangaaaat mencintaimu~" dia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia merasa pipinya sakit karena terlalu lama tersenyum hari ini.

"Apa hanya itu?"

Jongin menyeringai sebelum kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengambil sebuket bunga yang tadi dia letakkan di depan gerbang Kyungsoo lalu dia membuat tangan Kyungsoo menggenggamnya, "Dan selamat ulang tahun.."

Kyungsoo sempat menggerutu karena dia tidak suka bunga, tapi Jongin hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya.

Betapa semuanya terasa lebih benar sekarang.

Jongin pikir, dia sudah memiliki 'keempat tahapan hidup' di hidupnya sekarang.

Menanam bibit, memberi pupuk, menuai buah, dan menikmati buah dari hasil tuaiannya, dan meskipun buah itu tidak sama seperti rencana awalnya, tapi Kyungsoo adalah buah yang paling manis dari buah manapun yang pernah dia petik selama hidupnya.

.

-.o0o.-

 _ **-END-**_


End file.
